


Locked In

by crimsonlurker



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 12:16:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7507951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsonlurker/pseuds/crimsonlurker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keith and Lance are locked in a dark room together because Coran thinks they need another bonding exercise. </p><p>Inspired by  <a href="http://ve1art.tumblr.com//">Vel's</a> artwork <a href="http://ve1art.tumblr.com/post/146202048111/h-helloguess-who-binge-watched-all-of-vld-and">here</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Locked In

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kur0](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kur0/gifts).



It was dark. Coran had brought Lance and Keith to an unfamiliar hall, pushed them into an unfamiliar room, and promptly locked them in. All in the name of another ‘bonding exercise.’

“Haven’t we bonded enough?!” Lance shouted at the locked door. They already knew how to form Voltron, so why the sudden bonding exercise? And why was he always paired with Keith? He heard footsteps walking away from the door. Coran was ignoring him. Lance huffed and turned around, peered into the darkness, and willed his eyes to hurry and adjust already. 

Keith spoke from somewhere in the room. “What does he expect us to do?”

Lance moved toward Keith’s voice, hands out in front of him. “I don’t know, maybe _not_ kill each other while we’re stuck here?” His legs hit something just as his hands found something soft. 

“That’s my hair,” said Keith.

“S-sorry.” Lance pulled his hands away and started searching for whatever Keith was sitting on. So the room had a couch. He sat down at what seemed like a safe distance from Keith and from the very edge. 

They sat in silence for a while. Lance’s eyes finally started to adjust. He squinted at his surroundings and then looked at Keith, who sat on the opposite end of the couch. Keith had his arms crossed and was staring straight ahead, but then he started glaring at Lance. 

Naturally, Lance’s squinting morphed into a glare when he saw the look that Keith was giving him. 

“What’s your problem, anyway?” said Lance. 

“I don’t have a problem.”

“Clearly.” Lance’s eyes were starting to hurt from all the effort it took to glare. 

Luckily for Lance, Keith gave up first, saving at least one of them from an impending headache.

Lance spent the next few minutes trying not to look back at Keith. Suddenly he was very aware of Keith’s presence. That’s when it hit him. “Hey, Keith, does this…situation…remind you of anything?” He wasn’t sure if he wanted Keith to catch on. 

“Night? Sleep?” said Keith. 

For some reason, Lance felt relieved. This whole scenario reminded him of a dumb game that was somewhat popular among teenagers back on Earth. Two people would end up in a dark closet or room and it usually led to a lot of making out. Then, after a certain amount of time passed, they would be let out. Lance never played it, but now he couldn’t stop thinking about it. 

“Yeah, that’s…you’re exactly right,” said Lance, not wanting to inform Keith about such a weird game.

Of course, Keith wasn’t buying it. “What is it?” asked Keith. “What does it remind you of?”

“Nothing important. A stupid game, that’s all. Not worth explaining.” Lance spoke quickly, a little embarrassed that he was even thinking about it. His imagination was running wild and his heart sped up. _Stupid, stupid, calm down, you’ll look like an idiot in front of him, just stop thinking about it._

“You sure about that?” said Keith as he moved closer. “If it’s bothering you this much, maybe I should try calling for help?”

“Ah, no!” Lance shocked himself with how quickly he refused. “No, no it’s fine. I’m fine, really.” 

Keith gave him a suspicious look and then moved away. “Whatever you say. I’m sure they’ll let us out soon. Bear with it a little longer.”

“I told you I’m fine!”

“I heard you.”

Lance took deep breaths to try and calm down. Keith was right; this would all be over soon. This absurd situation would end and they could pretend they bonded more or something. That was the whole point, wasn’t it? How could they prove something like that anyway? Maybe if they proved it then these silly exercises would end. 

Bonding. What would a deep bond look like? Could a bond be _too_ deep? 

_That’s it._

“Keith, I know what we have to do.”

Keith looked at him with an equally serious expression, like he was ready to do anything to escape this room. 

Lance continued, “We have to kiss.”

Keith’s eyes widened, but he said nothing. 

“Hear me out,” said Lance. “This is a bonding exercise, right? So if we show them just how bonded we are, then these stupid exercises will stop. We kiss, bond is clear, and we’re free to do other things, like train.”

That last part about training seemed to catch Keith’s attention. “You really think that will work?”

“It’s worth a shot?” said Lance, trying to look innocent. It could work. Honestly, the deep breathing had zero impact on his imagination. He really wanted to kiss Keith right now. 

Keith nodded, suddenly determined again. He got off the couch and stepped in front of Lance. Lance started to get up too, but Keith’s hand pushed on his shoulder and held him down. Lance felt his heart jump.

Lance watched in amazement as Keith sat in his lap, each leg kneeling on either side of Lance, trapping him against the couch. Lance bit his bottom lip as Keith tried to get comfortable. This couldn’t be happening. Lance didn’t know what to do with his hands. They were hovering near Keith’s back, scared to touch him. 

“We should practice before they see us. Make it believable,” said Keith. 

Lance’s mouth was dry, but he managed to let out a small, sad laugh, “Hah, yeah, on second thought, this was a bad idea. If you’d kindly get off my lap, I’d really—”

Keith chose that moment to gently kiss him, nothing more than a light brush against Lance’s lips. Lance shivered at the contact and took a sharp breath. Keith kissed him again, adding more pressure, and Lance kissed back eagerly. Lance grabbed at the back of Keith’s jacket and Keith tilted Lance’s head with both hands. They kissed messily for a while and then Lance stopped first. 

“Wait,” said Lance. “Is this just…practice? To prove our bond?”

Keith spoke breathlessly, “What do you want it to be?” 

_Real. I want it to be real, you idiot._

“I…” Lance looked away. _Get a grip, Lance. There’s no way he wants this. He just_ really _wants these bonding exercises to stop._ “I thought I told you to get off me!” He squirmed under Keith.

“That’s not an answer, Lance!” Keith gripped Lance’s shoulders. “Hey! Don’t move so much; it feels weird.” 

Lance blushed at that. Keith’s bluntness was embarrassing, but he looked as composed as ever, which annoyed Lance. 

“Seriously…to go this far…you must really hate the bonding exercises,” said Lance, more to himself. 

“This was your idea.” 

“I changed my mind! I already told you: _bad_ idea.”

Keith looked toward the door. “Someone’s coming.” He quickly tilted Lance’s head up toward him. “I want to kiss you, okay?”

Lance braced himself and let Keith kiss him. His hands returned to Keith’s back. 

Someone opened the door and then abruptly shut it again. Coran’s voice was just outside the room: “W-well those two are definitely bonding!”

Keith and Lance smiled and broke the kiss, laughing at Coran’s words. 

“Let’s get out of here,” said Keith as he got off of Lance. 

Pidge and Hunk were waiting in the hall. Coran had fled the scene. 

“Well?” said Pidge. “Do you have something to share?”

“Or we could leave and pretend nothing happened,” Hunk offered. 

Pidge gave Hunk an unimpressed look. 

Lance rubbed the back of his neck and glanced at Keith. “Uh…”

“He kissed me,” said Keith.

“What? No no no. _You_ kissed _me_.”

“Hm. Don’t remember. Didn’t happen.”

Well, those words sounded familiar. 

“We get it already!” said Pidge. “There was a lot of kissing. It must have been oh so confusing. Come on, Hunk, I guess twenty minutes wasn’t long enough.” Pidge started walking away.

Hunk said a quick, “Good luck, guys,” before catching up with Pidge. 

Lance and Keith watched them leave. Then Keith was…fixing his hair? Lance raised a hand to his own hair to see if he could tell how messed up it was. Keith noticed and smiled at him. 

“Let me,” said Keith. Suddenly he was standing close and combing his fingers through Lance’s hair. “There.”

“Thanks,” said Lance. In the bright hall, Lance could see a light blush on Keith’s cheeks. Maybe he wasn’t so composed after all? 

“I’m headed to the training room. I’ll see you later,” said Keith. 

Lance smiled and nodded. “Sure.”

Keith stood still as if undecided on something, and then he walked down the hall.

 _Training room._ Lance sighed. _Wasn’t he in there before the bonding exercise? He better not be pushing himself too hard._ Lance had thought about this before, but now he felt that he could actually do something about it. He could distract Keith with kisses to give him a break from training. That seemed reasonable. He’d start tomorrow. 

Today he would walk around the ship and face questions from Allura and Shiro, and Pidge would come to his rescue when he started stuttering. 

Later on, worn out from explaining, Lance found himself outside of the training room. Eventually Keith walked out, sweaty after being in there for a few hours. 

“What are you doing here?” asked Keith.

“Uh, well, Pidge told everyone that we’re, like, a thing. Together. Is that cool? I’m still not really sure what to tell them.”

“It’s cool,” said Keith, giving him a small smile. “Goodnight, Lance.”

“Ah. ‘Night.” 

As Keith started walking away, Lance added, “Wait,” and Keith stopped. Lance approached him and brought his hand to rest against Keith’s cheek. He gave him a light kiss. “Goodnight, Keith.” Was that okay? Lance had never wanted to kiss someone this much before. Keith just smiled at him and walked off. Keith was going to be the end of him.

**Author's Note:**

> Lance references the game called 7 Minutes in Heaven. What a weird game.


End file.
